Avira
''' '''Avira is a main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia and a Keyblade wielder. Originally he lived in the Land of Radiance along with his friend Nerina and her brother Demetrius. Journal entries Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia A boy, who along with two friends, mysteriously gained the power to wield a Keyblade. He appears to have a strong heart and a sense of bravery as he appears to never back down from any challenge that comes his way. This sense of bravery and courage appears to be backed by some foolishness however. '' Story Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia Personality Avira has the personality of a traditional hero. He has a strong sense justice and finds himself unable to do anything he deems wrong. Avira is also known to be rather passionate and often feels strongly about certain things. Avira loves those he deems friends and will often vows never to turn his back on them. Avira especially cares for his close friend Nerina as several times through their adventure, he risks his life to save her from harms way. Avira is also shown to be rather scornful at times. When anger surges through his heart, he isn't afraid to let others know what is on his mind. Avira can also be rather defensive at times and if he is faced with insults he won't hesitate to lash back. Avira's unwillingness to step down when challenged has lead him to many conflicts with others, most notably his traveling companion and rival Demetrius. Avira can be shown to be very foolish at times. Sometimes he will rush into situations without fully accessing what is going on. This has gotten Avira into tons of trouble as he often likes to talk stuff. Avira is known to be very competitive and also disfavors failure. Many times throughout his early life, it has been revealed that he has had an endless feud with Demetrius. The two boys would often have arguments; these arguments would eventually lead to the two boys challenging one another to ridiculous competitions. Respect is something that is easy to gain from Avira. When someone is obviously higher than that of Avira in either status or strength, Avira is quick to recognize that particular being's role. In Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia, when Avira first met Mickey Mouse, he was quick to respect his title as king and even bowed. Avira is a big believer in treating others how he wishes to be treated. Often when comes across others who are kind he will return the kindness. Whenever Avira encounters someone who is rude in nature, Avira is quick to return the ill tempered behavior. Appearance Abilities Quotes *"I don't care what you do because I'm going to do what's right!"'' *''"Darkness...what's that...all I know is light!"'' *''"I've never seen a sword shaped like a key before!"'' *''"Demetrius you jerk!"'' *''"With this key I'll restore the light!"'' *''"I'm in another world? That's funny!"'' *''"Nerina-chan!"'' *''"No...no...hang on...you've got to fight the darkness!" *"Somewhere...out there...a light shall always shine no matter how dark it gets."'' Trivia *Avira is an Aramaic name meaning "air, atmosphere, spirit." Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Males